Inattendu
by Oxytreza
Summary: C'était inattendu...


Pairing : Hanatâro/Yumichika

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien à moi. Je me fiche un peu d'Hanatâro, mais ma copine hina m'a demandé de faire un fic avec lui, puisque c'est son bishô (…) et donc, après maintes réflexion, nous nous sommes accordées sur un couple yaoi avec Yumichika. Oui, je sais, elle a des goûts bizarres.

Bref. C'est parti…

Inattendu…

C'était inattendu.

Le fait que Yumichika se fasse blesser par un hollow était complètement inattendu.

Mais évidemment, on ne le laissa pas se noyer dans son sang. On était bonne âme, tout de même !

Il fut donc transféré à l'hôpital du Soul Society.

Là, on le confia à un shinigami soigneur.

Ce shinigami, c'était Hanatâro Yamada.

Quand le petit brun découvrit la blessure du n°5 de la 11ème division, il poussa un petit cri : « Elle est plus grave qu'elle n'a l'air ! Le hollow lui a complètement détruit les côtes inférieures de la partie droite ! Si on n'intervient pas d'urgence, il va mourir ! »

À ce moment, Yumichika était inconscient. Heureusement, sinon il aurait hurlé qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de se faire déshabiller entièrement.

Mais passons.

Lorsque l'opération fut achevée, Yumichika fut installé dans une chambre, seul, toujours inconscient. Hanatâro expliqua que le shinigami devait rester au moins une semaine au lit s'il voulait récupérer entièrement. En disant cela, il savait parfaitement que le brun ne l'écouterait pas et partirait dès qu'il se réveillerait.

C'est pour ça qu'Hanatâro espérait que son patient reste endormi le plus longtemps possible.

Ou était-ce pour une autre raison ?

On voyait souvent le petit brun se poser sur un tabouret à côté du shinigami et le regarder dans son sommeil.

Une infirmière aux cheveux rouges et une autre aux cheveux roses se demandaient d'ailleurs si cela ne cachait pas autre chose. Quand elles croisaient Hanatâro dans les couloirs, elle lui souriaient de toutes leurs dents, avec un sourire carnassier.

'Faut pas chercher à comprendre…Les femmes sont toujours un peu…

Disons à l'ouest.

Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, Yumichika resta endormi cinq jours.

Quand il se réveilla, il essaya évidemment de se lever. Mais Hanatâro entra dans la chambre au même moment.

Quand un élan de devoir médical, le petit shinigami bondit en direction de son patient en le força à se recoucher. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, minus ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester là. Je rentre dans ma division !

-Je sais bien, mais… ! » Sa voix se fit plus basse. « Je sais bien mais… »

Yumichika regarda légèrement étonné ce petit brun de rien du tout s'emmêler les pinceaux sous son nez. « Je sais que vous voulez rentrer mais vous n'êtes pas rétabli…Mais…Je sais que…Enfin…Je veux dire. »

Yumichika se demanda ou était le bouton « off ».

Mais rien n'arrêtait le minuscule médecin.

Yumichika opta donc pour la solution que je vous déconseille d'utiliser en société, quand vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire. Dans ce cas-là, Yumichika connaissait déjà assez bien Hanatâro dans la mesure où il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois et savait que c'était un gosse peu sûr de lui et brouillon, sauf quand il soignait ses patients. Un peu, voire beaucoup, timide. Et assez mignon, en somme.

Mais je m'égare.

Je disais donc, le plan B.

Yumichika se pencha et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celle du shinigami soigneur.

Silence.

Monsieur plumes-de-paon (1) se redressa avec un petit sourire. « Et bien au moins tu es silencieux, maintenant ! »

Silence.

Yumichika se dit qu'il valait mieux s'en aller pendant que Hanatâro le regardait avec un regard de poisson mort foudroyé alors qu'il venait d'apprendre le crash du World Trade Center aux infos.

Mais au moment ou il allait passer la porte, il entendit la voix du médecin, rendue sourde par l'émotion : « Ne partez pas en me laissant de faux espoirs…Yumichika »

Le membre de la 11ème division s'arrêta net.

Il se retourna et fixa le petit brun, debout et raide, la tête baissée, ses mains triturant un bout de son kimono.

Plumes-de-paon haussa un sourcil (en l'occurrence celui qui avait cette chose bizarroïde jaune…(2)). Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya au battant. « Ah oui ?

-Oui. » Hanatâro releva la tête et planta son regard bleu dans celui tout aussi bleu de Yumichika.

Celui-ci se rapprocha et se pencha de manière à ce que ses lèvres soient tout près de celles du médecin qui se mit à trembler.

Le baiser fut un peu plus violent que le précédent.

Et très vite, le jeune garçon se retrouva allongé sur le lit avec le numéro 5 au-dessus de lui. Celui-ci entreprenait déjà de défaire le kimono du membre de la 4ème division. Le pauvre petit médecin poussa un jappement de peur tandis que Yumichika souriait contre son oreille. « 'Fallait pas me tenter, crétin profond…(3) » Hanatâro ne répondit pas et ferma très fort les paupières. Il se concentra sur les mains du brun qui glissèrent le long de ses flancs et se rapprochèrent dangereusement DU point sensible de tout homme sain et en bonne santé. Hanatâro poussa un gémissement lorsque Yumichika le caressa avec presque de la douceur.

Puis celui-ci défit son propre kimono et écarta légèrement les jambes du médecin.

Celui-ci poussa un cri vite étouffé par la bouche de son partenaire lorsqu'il se fit pénétrer.

Yumichika imposa un rythme brusque et rapide. Hanatâro sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses paupières. Ses iris azur se brouillèrent et les gouttes translucides coulèrent le long de ses joues rosies par le plaisir et la douleur.

Yumichika, lui, ne semblait pas avoir de mal à prendre du plaisir dans ce rapport brutal,

violent,

rapide,

douloureux,

mais si jouissif en même temps.

Yumichika se libéra avec un gémissement tandis que Hanatâro en faisait de même avec un long cri.

Dans la loge des infirmières, située juste à côté de la chambre où les amants s'ébattaient, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et celle aux cheveux roses hochèrent la tête tout en sirotant du thé.

« C'était sûr que ça allait finir comme ça… »

Fin

(1) Ben oui il a des plumes de paon…

(2) Oui, c'est jaune. Et l'autre il est rouge. C'est bizarre, hein. Moi je les imaginais oranges…

(3) Mon insulte préférée dans Bleach !

Bon, je vais me suicider et je reviens.

Voilà, c'est fait.

Et bien voilà ma hina ! Cadeau !

Et dernier point, les deux infirmières, c'est hina (cheveux roses) et moi (cheveux rouges).

Voilà…

Sinon, quelque chose à me dire ? Il y a le petit bouton en bas à gauche, là.


End file.
